The One Born of Midnight's Wind
by Draconia175
Summary: The Story of a man named Squall who has lost almost everything to a dragon leaving him, and a dragon attacking him. What will he do when his past catches up with him when he reaches a guild by the name of "Fairy Tail". (Pre-Tenrou(just before the S-class trials))
1. Prologue

**The One Born of Midnight's Wind  
**

 **Prologue: The Introduction**

All you could hear was the clashing of weapons, magic, and a dragon.

The main force of this noise is a young man whose name is Squall. He's sixteen; he has dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken as black, blue eyes specked with black dots and shattered green rings, a black shirt, dark blue pants, gray zip up hoodie over top of his shirt, not very tan skin, and he's a little taller than the average person, but-none-the-less, special.

He was trying and sort of succeeding to hold his ground with an extrodanarly powerful dragon that was apparently named Acnologia. His four other friends that were like family and himself were holding off this behemoth at the time. Inferno, Gaia, Tidal, and Void are their names. These aren't their real names, but that's what their dragon named them just because he didn't know their actual names. Their dragon's name was a secret for some reason, so they just called him Chaos because it just fit.

Chaos was as powerful as Acnologia, and was as well as Acnologia, a black dragon. But Chaos was an odd dragon in which what elements he controlled. He was the dragon of the earth, meaning he controlled the elemental pentagon and its five elements. Fire, water, earth, wind, and the void, but even so, he controlled one more. Entropy. Entropy is also recognized as the disorder element, the element to make sure everything has a repercussion in the world. So Chaos being this mighty of a dragon needed five people to teach, even though he didn't intend on teaching them entropy. They are the ones who he taught; but one of them has a dark secret that must never be used again unless certain circumstances show themselves, again…

* * *

 **Prologue: The Reaper  
**

A young man in a dark grey hooded cape like coat walked down a seemingly never ending hazy path that led to one of the dark secrets of this world that should be dealt with accordingly.

A Dark Guild. The dark side of the wizarding world, however, this did not stop this man from accomplishing his goal that he thought was within reach. With scythe in hand and his eyes and hair darker than a pure midnight sky with no stars or moon to be seen, he marched on like a soulless warrior in a never ending sprawl of battles that kept on for eternity. If you would have looked into his eyes, it was as if he had nothing to go home to and looked like his soul was ripped from him leaving an empty husk of a body to live.

He stopped right in front of the gates of the massive dark guild hall, and blew it up with a ferocious hurricane like wind in the form of a kick to the door sending any and all people by the entrance to go flying.

"Where is she?" The hooded man said in a monotone voice. "Where is Gaia?"

He did not get an answer in words, but instead a full on assault from every member of that guild that was present. This didn't faze him, nor did he flinch in the slightest, but instead blew everyone away in the matter of nanoseconds sending them hurdling into the guild hall walls like leaves in a tornado.

"I won't ask again." The man stated in his monotonous voice. "Where is Gaia?" He readied his scythe to attack the guild master when the guild master realized him.

"You're the…" The guild masters voice trailed off as a breeze blew past them. "The Midnight Reaper… Squall"


	2. Fairy Tail

**The One Born of Midnight's Wind  
**

 **Chapter 1**

On a barely recognizable path, in a barely walked forest, there was a young man at the age of sixteen who had been walking for days on end relentlessly trying to reach a guild by the name of Fairy Tail, because they could help him with, something. He barely stopped to eat or rest. The unknown male had been wounded and had been trying to get some help with no magic energy left at all, but with no success. He kept on traveling with a single goal in mind and that one goal only, to save his friend, Gaia. She had been taken from him by some dark guild people and knocked him out before they did. Gaia wasn't as strong as the other people in the group, or much of a fighter really, so if they traveled anywhere, she was usually targeted.

He finally had reached Magnolia, the place where Fairy Tail resides after a few days of walking, but just as he had the guild hall in his sights, he collapsed with his face planting into the streets of the road in front of it from exhaustion.

* * *

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I don't know. He looks like he was deprived of, well, everything."

"The poor guy. He has it hard doesn't he?"

"Look! He's waking up!"

The man woke up abruptly and looked around and found himself in a bed surrounded by people and hurried to the back of the bed he was on and immediately found himself with a killing headache. It must have been from falling head-first on the street. These people probably him found and put him in a bed somewhere. Somewhere, nice, and home like.

"Oww…" The mysterious male muttered while holding his forehead. "Where am I exactly?"

One of the people around him smiled widely. "You are in the infirmary of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall." He has spiky pink hair, a black vest with a gold trim and some white pants on. Along with a scarf that looked like it had dragon scales on it. He's heard people say his name was Natsu, or his nickname, The Salamander.

"Don't worry, you're safe here." Another one said. She has scarlet hair and was in heart cruez armor and a blue skirt. He's pretty sure her name was Erza from the armor she wore and the scarlet hair. She is really famous in Fiore which is the country they reside in.

"I hope you weren't hurt too badly." Yet another one said in a shy yet kind voice. She has long navy hair and was in a yellow and blue dress. He thinks she's Wendy. The navy hair in twin tails sort of gives it away.

"GRAY!" one of them yelled. She has blonde hair and was in a white and blue shirt and a blue skirt. "PUT ON A SHIRT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" By the way she had random keys by her, which means she was probably Lucy. Squall cringed from all the yelling she did. "Sorry about the yelling."

"Whoops!" The supposedly called Gray replied. As of right now he has no shirt on, but he has black pants on (thankfully) and the shirt he had on was a very light blue with a white jacket over top. Yup, definitely Gray.

While looking around, the sixteen year old suddenly remembered something extremely important, "GAIA!" He yelled out of frustration and being angered.

The five around him looked at him out of concern and confusion, but as they did, the male got up and because of his sudden outburst, a violent dark grey wind came spurting out of him knocking things around the room as he controlled it and flew out the window, while partially stunning the five in the room.

He quickly flew out of the window, but a good few meters after flying out of the window, he fell plummeting to the ground; once again face planting into the street because of magic deprivation and earning people passing by him to stare.

"Ugh." He murmured to himself while stumbling to his feet. "Great. Another scene to fix later."

The five that had been around him came running to him. Faster than he anticipated they would. "You can use magic? Swe-"Natsu was cut off by a smack to the head by Erza which left a large bump there. No breaks for Natsu today I guess.

"What are we going to do with you, wait a second, what's that on your shoulder?" Erza asked the male while pointing at his shoulder. The wound he had torn his shirt and hoodie up from the top right down to the bottom left of him. It was bandaged, but it still left his clothes in tatters.

"Oh, that. Umm, how do I say this?" Mystery Man questioned himself for a moment. He glanced around and saw a lot of staring faces directed at him. "Can we talk inside? There are a lot of people out here." The five around him nodded in agreement.

They went into the guild hall and sat at a table while he started to explain. "You see, I was raised by a dragon named Chaos, and when I got taught magic, I got this mark and this bracelet to control my powers to their full potential." The mark was a black pentagram on his right shoulder and the bracelet was a small black chain with a bit of the chain leading off to the same type of pentagram mark on a black-iron plate at the end of it.

Squall let that sink in for a minute, but a few moments later, "WHAAAATTT?!" They all yelled in unison. That basically got the attention of the whole guild. Great…

"That doesn't make any sense. The only person who can use that kind of dragon slayer magic is Wendy, even if the wind was a bit discolored." Lucy said.

"Okay. You might be a bit confused right now, (A bit?) but wait. I'm not a sky dragon slayer." He replied. They all looked at him with a face that said "well duh". "I'm a Pentagon dragon slayer. I just specialize in wind. Here let me show you all." At that moment, he summoned up wind, fire, water, earth, and a black mist of the void in a small amount to conserve magic power. "See?"

They looked at him jaw dropped. Squall looked back at them in confusion.

"But I thought that dragons could only use one element." Gray replied.

"I thought the same as well. Can you show us some of its actual magic?" Erza asked.

"Oh. I can't show you right now." Squall replied.

"Why not?" Wendy asked.

"I need to be in a stable and natural environment, and I'm sort of magic deprived." Squall said. "But anyways, you see, Chaos Is the dragon of the elemental pentagon and of disorder so he is the dragon of the "world" in a sense so I need to be in a natural environment to release my full power."

"Oh." Lucy replied.

"But first and foremost while I'm up and kicking, can I join your guild?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, but why?" Master Makorov replied to his question. Wait, when did he get here? Anyways, he was in a black shirt, black pants and his Ten Wizard Saints cloak for no apparent reason at all.

"I can tell you, but only if you guys tell nobody." He said. They nodded. "My four friends and I got separated while fighting a black dragon. I think his name was Acnologia, but I'm not sure. Anyways, we were trying to find Chaos after he left us, but Acnologia popped up and started destroying everything. That's how I got wounded. Three of my other friends, Void, Tidal and Inferno got sent flying when Acnologia thought we were dead, but decided to make Gaia's and I life a living nightmare instead."

The six of them were so astonished by the mention of a dragon that they all could have passed out, but they didn't. Instead, he got a face full of "WHAT!?" again.

"B-but, how?" Gray asked. "No dragons have been seen in like, forever. With the exception of the dragon slayers that were raised by them. Nobody could withstand anything like that."

"Oh. Being the idiot I always am I forgot something." The man replied idiotically. "Chaos is as strong and if not more powerful than the average dragon and all of us were special in one way or another."

Once again, the male got beat over the head with the "WHAAATTT!?" stick.

He quickly responded. "Though, I unfortunately had to use something I only use in moments when I get extremely mad or angry at someone or something." The man talking looked downwards at his hands clenched together tightly with worry and sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"I can't speak of it for reasons that I cannot talk about." He replied with sadness in his eyes. But he suddenly changed his demeanor "But anyways on to a brighter subject. I heard that Fairy Tail has some amazing people in its guild, so I came here."

"Okay. But you still need to join." Makorov said. "You sure you want to?"

"Honestly, It's the only reason I traveled this far." The male lied awkwardly.

"It's fine by me." Erza replied to my reply. "We could always use more members."

"Okay then, what's your name?" Makorov asked.

"It's Squall. Well that's the name Chaos gave me anyway." Squall replied.

"Nice to meet you Squall." Natsu said.

"Same. But hey, Master. Can we talk about something" Squall quickly looked around and whispered. "In private?"

"Why?" Makorov replied.

"It's something important, and, something else." Squall explained making his tone turn into a seriousness one.

"Okay then." Makorov answered. "Whatever floats you boat."

As they walked towards what looked like Makorov's office, Squall's mind could only flood with the images of Gaia being captured and taken away from him. "Gaia…" Squall mumbled.

"Okay. Take a seat." The master gestured to him to take a seat.

"Hah." Squall sighed. But with a serious look on his face, he turned to the master. "The true reason I came to Fairy Tail is that I got separated and need some help. I was going along with one of them when, Gaia, one of my friends who I didn't get separated from, got taken away from me by some wizards, most likely a dark guild."

"So you want to go and save your friend with some assistance from our members, right?" Squall nodded "Okay, but let that wound of yours heal first."

"No need." He looked at Squall with confusion. Squall lifted up the remains of his shirt and hood to unwrap the bandages to show no injury at all. "Let me explain some things."

A few minutes past as they talked in the office about some things, and Squall heard the others talking about him while talking to Makorov. Oddly enough, he talked to Makorov and listened to the conversation outside the office.

"Don't you guys think that Squall guy is hiding something?" Gray asked the group.

"What do you mean?" Erza replied "But now that I think about it, he did yell someone's name when he woke up. Gaia was it?"

"Yeah, that was the name of one of his friend's right?" Lucy asked.

"He did say that in a worried manner though." Wendy explained. "I wonder if she's okay."

"I hope s- Natsu was cut off by the opening of the master's room and Squall looking pretty upset.

"You guys know it's rude to talk about someone's life when they aren't around right?" Squall said with an upset look on his face, sending a chill down Gray's spine. You could tell by the look on his face and him shivering suddenly, which he never does really, ever.

"But how did you hear us?" Lucy asked.

"After living with the numbskulls that I did, you have to learn to listen to everything around you, even if it is through a door or a wall." Squall replied while scratching his head.

"Talking about living, how is your injury doing?" Erza asked me.

"Oh, I'm already healed." Squall replied, but once again looked at jaw dropped faces. "Oh, I wanted to ask, Natsu, Wendy, do you have some spare time right now?"

"Sure, but, why?" Natsu asked me with a questioning face.

"I want to show you two some magic and tips." Squall replied "Trust me it will help the two of you greatly in a lot of aspects. Mainly conserving magic energy for you both and healing for Wendy; don't worry, my magic energy restores pretty quickly. I know both of you can conserve magic fairly well, but when needed the most, you never seem to have any."

"Wait you can use healing magic?" Wendy asked with an astonished look on her face.

"Yeah, I can. One of us had to." Squall replied. "Shall we?"

"Sure!" the two said in unison.

As he walked out of the guild, guild members gave him weird looks, mainly Gray though. When they got outside, Squall took them to the forest outside of Magnolia to where he stopped on his way here for a bit and showed them a small clearing in the woods where he thought while traveling, "Hmm, what a good place to work on magic" and lo and behold, training his magic with people this time and not just by himself.

"Okay, here's the place." Squall explained. It took a while to get here so they sat for a bit. "Oh, before I forget, I need to show you two something that the both of you will like. Hey! Oliver! Get over here, we have guests!"

The two looked at him confused but moments later, Squall made a magic circle and out came a small light blue dragon that could sit on his shoulder. The two of them looked like they just saw an angel or something; if that's what you call jaw-dropped faces that happened due to amazement.

"What's up guys?" Squall asked sincerely while scratching Oliver's chin. "Haven't you seen a baby dragon before?"

"Baby dragon?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "I thought all the dragons but the one Gildarts saw left to somewhere."

"Same here." Wendy nodded. "Wait a second. Natsu! You didn't tell me Gildarts saw a dragon!"

"Sorry! The topic just never came up." Natsu apologized.

"THE TOPIC IS ALWAYS THERE!" Wendy yelled at him on and on about this for about ten minutes. Squall and Oliver looked sweatdropped. "Oh actually, now that I think about it. Where did you find Oliver, Squall?"

"I didn't find him. Chaos gave us each a baby dragon for each of our elements that we specialized in." Squall explained. "But don't worry, he's friendly. Although very irritating at times." He gestured for Oliver to go to them.

The cute little dragon flew over to the two and started rubbing his head against their legs and started to purr. Wait, do dragons purr? WHO KNOWS! FOURTH WALL BREAKING AT ITS FINEST!

"Aww, he's so cute." Wendy said looking at the cute little thing while bending down and petting him.

"Okay, Oliver, that's enough of you being a suck up." Squall said with his hand on his forehead while shaking his head.

"Squaaall." Oliver pouted. "But you said I could."

"Not to this extent I didn't!" Squall yelled.

"Wait, he can talk?" Natsu asked.

"Remember when I said when you live with the numbskulls I do you tend to listen to the things around you?" Squall replied.

"Oliver is one of them?" Wendy asked.

"Good answer!" Squall replied. "Ten points to Wendy. But in all seriousness." He turned around to look at them and their Oliver was being a complete and utter idiot making the both of them laugh like they were five year olds after being told a stupid joke. "OLIVEEERRRR! Don't make me take away your snacks for the week!"Oliver immediately stopped being an idiot and flew over to his shoulder, stopping mid-air before landing on him.

"Can we start now?" Natsu asked still chuckling a little.

"Yes. Okay, first we need to sit down and focus on nothing but our magic." Squall explained. "By doing this, you can concentrate on conserving your energy and nothing else. This will help in the long run, trust me."

"Okay." Natsu replied.

"Now Natsu, do that for about fifteen minutes." Squall requested. Natsu gave Squall an astonished face. "Okay, Wendy. When healing, this will help a lot if you only think about two things and two things only which would most likely be healing the person at the time, but it will also help if you can think about how much magic is being used. Just a sec, let me do something." Squall made a tiny blade of wind and cut his arm with it. Wendy gasped, I think. "Now, try and heal this. Don't get upset if it doesn't work the first time."

"Okay, just a moment." Wendy said nervously. She started to heal his arm and honestly did pretty well at it for someone of her age.

"Nice job." Squall replied. "Now let me show you something else. Oh, Natsu you can watch."

"Okay then." Natsu said with a tinge of uneasiness in his voice.

"Element, SHIFT!" Squall yelled. "Earth!" As he yelled, the ground started to rumble ever so slightly and he made a little chair out of grass for each of them to sit on. "Fire! Here, Natsu, have a snack." He tossed a small ball of fire to him as Natsu ate it whole.

"Wow. Just wow." Wendy said in amazement. "Pentagon dragon slayers can do that?"

"Yeah, but each of us only specialize in on- Squall's words were cut off by an image transmission to his brain. His eyes widened as large as frying pans. "G-Gaia?" He said in disbelief. All he could do was fall to his knees after seeing those images go through his head. His face started to go pale, like all the life in it was just sucked out of it like a drain.

"What's up Squall?" Wendy asked. "What's wrong?"

"G-Gaia is." Squall muttered "Gaia is t-trapped. I, I can't help. Not again. I'm helpless. Again." After those words came out of his mouth, he collapsed and could do nothing at all for anyone.

"Squall!"


	3. Infirmary

**The Five That Rival Acnologia**

 **Chapter 2**

"How is he doing?" Wendy asked out of concern and worry. Even though she just met Squall, he felt similar to someone else she had met before.

"I can't tell." Oliver replied. 'I hope he didn't see Gaia again'

Squall was taken back to Fairy Tail's guild hall infirmary with some help from Natsu and Wendy (mainly Natsu), but he didn't look so well. After he saw those images of Gaia, his face kept going paler by the minute and wouldn't wake up. He mumbled things every so often, but not very loudly. Oliver didn't go back to his magic circle, but instead stayed by Squall's side to make sure he stayed okay.

"It's getting pretty late you two." Mira said with a tinge of worry. She was in a long black dress today. "You two should head back home." By this time, everyone else had gone home but Mira and the two, wait, three dragon slayers present.

"Okay." Wendy said in a sad voice. She noticed a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Natsu said. "He'll be fine. Though I do wonder what happened."

"Yeah, I do too." Wendy replied. "All I heard was him saying Gaia was trapped and him being helpless, again. Hmm."

"Again?" Mira asked. "I wonder what happened the first time." They all started walking in the directions of their homes which conveniently along the same path. Oliver flew with them but intended to go back to Squall after walking.

"Same here." Natsu replied. "Hey, Oliver, do you know what happened?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." Oliver explained. "Even if I could, it would be really hard to explain because I really don't know what fully occurred. None of us do."

"Really? Okay was worth a, wait." Natsu replied. "What do you mean by 'none of us do'?"

"Can't talk about it." Oliver responded quickly. "I'm sorry. All I can say is it happened when they were fighting Acnologia. Rules are rules. Promises are promises. Not allowed break either."

"Hmm. Okay then." Natsu said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "If rules are there, they are meant to be."

"Umm, hello? Natsu in their?" Mira asked. "That's the first sensible and most normal like thing you've said in a long while. You usually are the one to break the rules and do everything to NOT abide by them."

"Y-yeah, well." Natsu stuttered. "We should go home right?"

"Yeah well, see you tomorrow Natsu and Mira!" Wendy replied as she headed home.

"See ya!" Natsu and Mira yelled back as they left for their own respected humble abodes.

Meanwhile…

Squall was having visions about Gaia and her being trapped and held captive. He rolled in the bed he was in from the sights of Gaia being tortured, chained up, and trapped somewhere dark and without any nature which he knew Gaia absolutely hated. If he was awake and well, he would fly to the person who did this and beat the living daylights out of him. But of course as fate would have it, he wasn't.

"Gaia…" Squall muttered under his breath.

The next day came along and with it, more questions. What did Squall actually see? Is Gaia okay? Will they find out what's up with Squall? What happened in Squall's past?

Natsu had just arrived at the guild hall and he saw Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy talking. He walked in with his little blue exceed buddy Happy and walked over to the conversing group. Happy and Carla both had taken breaks for the day yesterday and weren't with- their respective partners, so Wendy and Natsu filled them in on what happened at their homes. Happy started conversing with Carla about nonsense while Natsu pulled up a chair at the table the rest of the group was at.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked as he sat down with the group.

"Just about Squall and what happened yesterday." Gray replied. "Wendy just filled us in on what happened. I'm still puzzled about it. I mean, how can one just see something that no one else can?"

"Yeah, I've got no clue on that front either." Lucy replied. "Does make you wonder though. How did someone that close to him get kidnapped from him anyways when they were traveling together?"

"If you really want to know, I can tell you." A young male in jeans and a light blue t-shirt came walking down the stairs as he had said this, but he had small light blue horns, tail, and a pair of wings on him. "Oh, I'm Oliver, just using a more humane form so I can take better care of Squall." Squall had not been doing much better since he got back. He still ended up in a cold sweat and pale face every two minutes or so.

"So you're Oliver?" Lucy asked. "So, what happened exactly to Squall and Gaia in the first place?"

"Well, you see," Oliver replied with sadness in his eyes. "They were going along no certain road, or path, or anything really. They just had to keep moving to keep living I guess, and so they did. Squall and Gaia could both use some sort of healing magic and supported each other along the way healing each other's wounds and trying to stay alive, but…"

"But what?" Wendy asked her curiosity overwhelming. "What happened?"

"They were ambushed when their wounds had just gotten worse and their magic had depleted greatly." Oliver explained as the five around him were basically sitting on the edges of their seats. "Gaia isn't really a fighter and Squall could only do so much with his injuries, even with me and Gaia's dragon, Olivia's help. They overpowered us and took Gaia when Olivia went into her magic circle. I did the same to make sure we could both stay alive and help our respective owners when needs be."

"Did you see or know who took them?" Erza asked hopefully. "We would like to help if we have the capabilities to do so."

"I wish I did." Oliver replied sadly. "If I did, Squall would have focused on healing and chasing after them instead of coming here."

"So what are we going to do then?" Natsu asked. "Just let them get away with this?"

"Calm down Natsu." Erza asked. "There's no point in searching for something we have no leads on."

"That's right; we don't have a single clue that the idiots that did this could be." Oliver stated.

"I get why you are talking lowly of them, but why idiots? Gray asked curiously.

"Seriously, who do you think defended us for the majority of the time after Chaos left?" Oliver replied. "Squall. When he recovers, even if it's only enough to fly around, Squall will be searching day and night and you do not want to see him when he's mad."

"Yeah I get that." Gray replied. "You never want to see flame breath over here mad about something or he will burn something."

"HEY!" Natsu replied igniting his fist ablaze. "Do you want to have a scorch mark all over that smug little face of yours?"

"Stop fighting you two. Now!" Erza yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Gray yelped in unison.

"Anyways, as I was saying." Oliver continued "Imagine whatever the entirety of the bad side this guild could do, and then multiply that a few times. It's that bad when he gets angry. But not only has that happened. He has previously gone insane and couldn't control his power."

The people (and exceeds) around the flying blue dragon were shocked so much by this they couldn't reply. All they could do was stare at Oliver with fixed, monotone eyes.

"W-what does that mean if he gets angry here?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Let's just keep he keeps his coo- Oliver was cut off by an immense aura of hatred and anger. "Oh crap and just as I talk something happens. Fantastic."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the guild ran outside the guild as fast as possible and got as far away as possible except for the five that seemed to semi-knew Squall to an extent so they could try to find out what was actually going down inside that infirmary room where Squall was in.

"Wait a second. That's not, it couldn't be… he left us so long ago…"

"Who!? Who is it!?"

"…Chaos"


End file.
